Following discussions with the Secretary for Health and Human Services in May 1989, Sir Kenneth Stuart, Chairman, and Dr. David Picou, Director of Research, Commonwealth Caribbean Medical Research Council (CCMRC) visited several Institutes at NIH in March 1990. Many areas of mutual interest were identified and collaborative research between Caribbean and US scientists would increase the knowledge base of diseases such as lupus, diabetes, hypertension in Black and Asian populations of both the USA and the Caribbean. In September 1990 an NIH Team, including representatives from 4 Institutes, visited Jamaica, Trinidad and Jamaica to explore mutual research interests and scope for interaction with US scientists. The Director joined the Team in presenting their report to colleagues in NIH in October, 1990. An ideal mechanism to foster exchange of scientific and medical information and develop cooperative research efforts is participation of US scientists in the 36th Annual scientific meeting of the CCMRC, 25-27 April 1991 in Barbados. These meetings represent the largest gathering of Caribbean scientists and at the 1991 meeting about 70 papers on a wide range of medical topics including arthritis, lupus, diabetes, maternal and child health, hypertension, geriatrics, neurological diseases, health services research, nutrition and epidemiological studies will be presented during 5 scientific sessions. US scientists are expected to actively participate at these sessions as well as at an evening symposium entitled "Collaborative Research between Scientists in Developing and Developed Countries: Mechanisms, advantages and pitfalls" and a 4 hour Workshop at which data will be presented on population resources, databases and registries from Caribbean countries. This will be a unique opportunity for US and Caribbean scientists studying common health problems to develop collaborative research projects in areas of importance to both countries. Caribbean participants will be selected by the CCMRC based on acceptance of a paper or expertise and background of research in an area with potential for collaborative research. US scientists will be selected from a list of currently funded grantees and US Government scientists in areas of research similar to those being presented at the Workshop. The scientific programme, which will be finalized in mid-January 1991, and abstracts of all papers will be published as a Supplement of the West Indian Journal and will be available at the meeting. This application seeks funds to meet travel and hotel expenses of US scientists and 10 Caribbean scientists to participate in the meeting.